The Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood: Hetalia Style
by Dixie C Jones
Summary: The Jones-Willams Twins had done the unthinkable, the ultimate taboo, Human Transmutation. To get their bodies back, Alfred joins the military, but Matthew not letting his brother do this alone. Soon they get caught up in the lies of their country and its up to them, the Flame Alchemist Leon Kong and their allies to save it from the evil Homunculi...
1. Chapter 1

Colonel Leon Kong looked at the files in his hand then back to his leader. When he was called to Central, he wasn't expecting this. "The Freezing Alchemist? Really? He's here?"

Ludwig was his friend back in Ishval, if they could have friends back then, but he left. He wasn't in the milatary anymore. He ran away. And now he was the enemy. But Leon was happy to ignore him, as long as he didn't start making troub;e in the East, where the Colonel was stationed. But now Ludwig was doing something even stupider- attacking Central. His leader, Fuhrer Arthur Kirkland, looked at him with a serious face, his gaint eyebrows nitted together. "We have information that he managed to slip into Central a few days ago. That's why I've summoned you here, Colonel. I need you and your men to smoke him out and bring him in."

"Consider it done, sir!" Leon said with an determined nod, making his semi-long black hair sway. Arthur smiled and his green eyes almost glowed.

"I'm glad you're with us in Central for a while, Leon Kong. It's good to know I have people here I can count on."

"Sir!" Leon turned to leave, glad that his leader trusted him.

"Ah, one last thing." Arthur said, making Leon stop. Leon turned back to the Fuhrer as he continued speaking. "Our rising young star is here as well. I'm placing him at your disposal."

"Forgive me, Führer Arthur, but... just to be clear, are you referring to...?" Leon paused. Was he here in Central too?

Arthur nodded. "I am-the Fullmetal Alchemist, Alfred Jones-Willams."

***Fullmetal Alchemist***

Alfred sighed, annoyed, and shifted his feet to get better balance on the roof he and his brother were on. "God damn it! The Colonel's never gonna let us outta here, is he?"

"We already bought our tickets for Liore too." Mathew said sadly, some how making his metal helmet show emotion. "Does this mean we're not going?"

"I don't know, Matt... for now, let's just get this over with, okay?" Alfred said, swinging down the fire escape to get off the building.

"Mmhmm. Lead the way, brother."

***Fullmetal Alchemist***

"There he goes! That way!" A solider yelled, having caught sight of the blond man they were trying to find. Ludwig panted and looked up in the alley he just ran into as two solider appeared in the entrance of the alley, pointing their guns at him. "Halt! Halt or I'll shoot!"

Ludwig scowled and brought his right arm from under his cloak, showing off his metal gauntlet with a transmutation circle glowing on it. He quickly touched the sides of the alley to send water at the soldiers, sending them flying backwards as they were hit. Ignoring them, Ludwig turned at the end of the alley to see another two soldiers waiting for him. This time, he grabbed one of the soldiers' wrist, the created a transmutation where he froze the soldier comepletely. Ludwig smirked slightly. It was easier, with all that water inside of humans. He grabbed the second soldier by the neck and had the water in his body heated to extreme measures, killing him quickly.

"Water freezes, water boils... either way, you're just as dead." He said as the body fell. He was about to continue onward, when a spear came out of nowhere and landed right where he was. Ludwig would of gotten hit if he hadn't of jumped out of the way. "That's Alchemy..."

"What a nasty thing to do!" A voice rang out. Ludwig looked to see a boy about 15 with blond hair and blue eyes behind glasses.

"You of all people should know great deeds require great sacrifice." Ludwig said, smirking. "Isn't that the law of equivalent exchange?"

"Save your breath! The laws of alchemy don't justify murder!" The boy yelled angrily, slamming his hands together, creating the bright blue of alchemy shine around him before he grabbed the spear. The spear transformed into a mace which he twirled once in his hand before pointing at Ludwig.

"No transmutation circle!" Ludwig gasped, taking a step back. Was this boy...?

"Don't be too impressed. Now!" The boy said, glaring at Ludwig with his bright blue eyes. He charged at the older man, just as someone else appeared behing Ludwig. While he bent backwards to dodge the punch the suit of armor sent his way, the boy came running and slammed the mace down, only for Ludwig cross his arms to block. He forced his arms up, to throw off the mace and make the boy to stumble backwards, and dodged the suit of armor that was trying to catch him. He flipped, dodging the armor once more, but got nicked by the mace, which, by the way, had way to many spikes to be normal.

Ludwig winced as he stood upright again before having to dodge the boy again. Just who were these people?!

The boy swung again, but instead of dodging, Ludwig grabbed the boy's arm, and his transmutation circle glowed, filling the alley in alchemical couldn't hide his shock when, instead of the blood he was expecting, the boy just stummbled backwards with a ruined jacket.

"What!?" Even in his shock, he still noticed the armor behind him, and blocked the attack and flipped the armor over him. "Any water in there should have boiled!"

"If it's any consolation," The boy said, ripping off his coat, and reaveling his automail. "You did ruin my coat."

"An automail arm!" Ludwig yelled, scowling. "A young gifted Alchemist... one who doesn't use transmutation circles... and who has an automail right arm! I know you-you are the Fullmetal Alchemist, Alfred Jones-Willams!"

"So, it's not you?" Ludwig aked, pointing at the armor.

"Oh, um... no! I'm his twin brother, Matthew." Matthew said meekly.

Ludwig blinked and looked back over to Alfred, who looked just a little annoyed. "But he looks kinda... big..."

"OH YEAH!? CAN A FATTIE DO THIS?!" Alfred yelled angrily, clapping his hands together and slamming them on the ground. A hand sprouted from the wall and slammed into Ludwig, sending him backwards. Matthew sighed. his brother really wasn't fat, he just couldn't tell the difference between muscle and flab on the scale, so he was natraully worried about his weight. Combining that fact with the fact that Alfred wears a bulky shirt under his coat, others kinda thought that he was... bigger then he really was. Naturally for his brother, Alfred won't hear anything different on the matter.

Well, either way, the Freezing Alchemist was out cold and their job was done.

***Fullmetal Alchemist***

"So you are the one we've been hearing all the stories about lately, the Fullmetal alchemist! You're as good as they say. Thanks for the help!" Military Policeman said, smiling warmly, with Ludwig being led away by other soldiers him. Matthew was silent for a moment, trying to figure out if he was talking to him or if his brother had come up behind him without him noticing. After a moment, he realized that Alfred was still fixing his coat and this man was another person to confuse the two brothers.

"Um... you're welcome but... I'm really not the one you should be thanking."

"There!" Alfred said, smiling his normal smile that hadn't showed up that night yet, coming out of the alley with a restored coat. "C'mon, let's get going Matt! We got a train to catch!"

"Ah, Okay…Um, If you think it's all right to leave..."

They started walking, but at the sound of splashing water, Alfred glanced back in shock just as steam blasted throughout the alley.

"What is that, steam?!" Alfred yelled as he tried to bat the steam away from his face.

"Brother! He's gone!"

"Damn it! Now he really pissed me off!" Alfred yelled.

***Fullmetal Alchemist***

"Looks like you underestimated your opponent, Fullmetal." Leon said, later that night. Alfred smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. Who is this guy anyway?"

"You'd know that if you'd listened to the briefing like I told you to. But nooo, you had to go charging right after…" Leon grumbled.

"Yeah, but that would be boring!" Alfred whined. Leon's lips thinned, the only indicator he was annoyed.

"Next time a superior tells you to pay attention, you might just try it." His Lt., Emila Ice, just stood there, slightly annoyed.

"Fine..." Alfred said forelorn. Matthew laughed quietly.

"Now then…" Leon said. "His name is Ludwig Belshmit. Or as he was known as back in the day, "Ludwig the Freezer". He's a former State Alchemist."

"Former?" Alfred cocked his head.

"That's right." Leon nodded and stood up from his desk. "He served in the Ishvalan War." He walked over to the window to stare out of it. "During that time, he gave us no signs that he'd turned traitor. But after, he immediately resigned his commission and went into hiding. He's been working with the anti-establishment movement ever since. Taking him into custody is a matter of top priority... whether it's dead or alive. That's up to him."

"No way. I'm not killing anyone for you." Alfred said, scowling. This was one of the few topics he cared deeply for.

"And that's your choice." He said, looking out of the corner of his eye. "Your orders are simply to help us contain him. That's all. Hmm…Off topic, have you turned up any leads for getting your bodies back to normal?"

"Maybe if you ever gave us time to look!" Leon was about to continue the argument, when the door flew open and a man with strawbarry blond hair and bright blight eyes, though a different bright then Alfred's blue eyes. Leon's face turned from vaguely annoyed to really annoyed, and the twins had to wonder who this man was that could get emotions out of the emotionless Colonel.

"Leon! How goes? Heard you let him put you in charge of catching the Freezer, huh!? One hell of a nasty assignment! But hey! Could be your chance to earn that promotion to Central!" The man finally paused in his rambling, having notice Alfred and Matthew on the couch. He smiled again and started shaking Matthew's hand. "Oh see! Looks like my timing was perfect! You two are the Jones-Willams brothers, right!? Wow! It's an honor to finally meet the youngest State Alchemist ever. You're a real legend around here! I'm Lieutenant Colonel Oliver Hughes! A pleasure!"

"Ah…you want Alfred. I'm actually his younger brother, Matthew."

Oliver paused and looked from Matthew to Alfred, back to Matthew, then finally settling on Alfred. "What!? You're the Fullmetal Alchemist? Sorry!" Alfred just smiled, a bit annoyed. He knew why people made this mistake but it still got annoying after three years.

"Oliver…" Leon cut in.

"Yeah?" Oliver asked, acting like Leon wasn't visably annoyed.

"What are you doing here? Go home." Leon sighed, before becoming mostly emotionless once more.

"Actually, I'm here on official business." Oliver said, happily to the Colonel, before turning back to the twins. "You, Jones-Willamss! I understand that you two don't have a place to stay. Which means that you'll have to come with me!"

Oliver's eyes glinted dangerously as he reached inside his pocket while the boys stared in confusion. They jumped back in surprise when he pulled out a picture of his husband and daughter with a silly smile on his face. "My husband Francis and my daughter Peta. We'd love to have you!"

***Fullmetal Alchemist***

Alfred and Matthew stared at the little girl with bright green eyes who was smiling up at her daddy. Her daddy hugged her tightly, rubbing his cheek against her cheek. "Peta."

Matthew and Alfred stared blankly at the duo and Francis.

"It feels better then Papa's cheek, daddy!" Peta said laughing. "Papa's beard hurts."

"It does?" Francis said, picking Peta up from Oliver's arms and stared to rub his cheek against her. "Itchy, itchy." Francis teased.

"Look, these are our guests today, the Jones-Willams brothers." Oliver's introduced.

Peta paused and looked at the twins. She then smiled and then pointed at Matthew. "Big brother!" Then she pointed it at Alfred. "Little brother!"

"Nice to meet you..." Alfred said, alitttle annoyed. "My name is Alfred Jones-Willams. This is my younger, twin brother, Matthew Jones-Willams. Get that? Younger brother..."

"But younger means little. You're little!" Peta said as if it was obvious. Alfred looked as if he was about to say something about that but shut his mouth and sighed. He sooo didn't want to deal with this right now...

"Hope you boys are hungry." Oliver said, ignoring the childish agrument. "Francis's cooking is delicious!"

The boys found themselves at a table with the Hughes family, staring at a delicious meal.

"Okay! Eat up!" Oliver said.

"I graciously accept this meal." Alfred said, picking up his silverware. "Yum! It's delicious!" he said after his first bite.

"Have plenty, okay?" Francis said kindly.

"Sure!"

A frown spread across Oliver's face as he looked at Matthew. "Matthew, you can't eat while still wearing your armor, right?"

The brothers tensed in surprised. While Matthew scratched his helmet, Alfred meekly chewed on his food. "W-well, you see…" Matthew started to say, though he had no idea how to continue the sentence.

"M-Matt is in the middle of his alchemy training right now." Alfred said in a panicky tone. "Okay, Matt, I'll eat enough for the both of us today."

Oliver just gave the boys a blank stare.

Peta, luckily, saved the day by laughing and making train noises. "Training! Choo-choo!"

***Fullmetal Alchemist***

"Hahahaha…hands down. That's got to be the funniest joke I've heard in a long long time." The Crimson Alchemist, Hong Kimblee, said in his cell in Central Prison, smiling insanely. "The Freezing Alchemist wants me to come play his side kick. Well, as fun as that sounds. The Crimson Alchemist works Alone…I Always have."

Ludwig frown deepened, if that was even possible. The smile that the dark haired man was giving him was creeping him out but he needed help. "Kimblee, if we work together, we can bring down Arthur and his god forsaken military. You saw the horrors that took place in Ishval. You were there, damn it! You know the things Arthur ordered us to do! The kind of man he really is. That's why you killed all those officers isn't it? To send him a message?"

"Hahahahaha…!" Hong laughed, lifting up his hands to show off his transmutation circles. He payed good money to have them escribed perfectly so they would work, and he was determined to show them off, even here in prison. "I think you've got me all wrong! My motives aren't so sophisticated as revenge or honor or any of that. The reason I killed all of those men, was because I could. It's that simple…"

"Hmm…That's too bad, Kimblee…That truly is too bad." Ludwig said before walking out of the cell. "Keep up the good work." He muttered to the frozen guard as he knocked him over, causing him to shatter into pieces.

***Fullmetal Alchemist***

"Oliver, what's wrong? Can't sleep?" Francis asked, seeing his husband sitting on the couch a few hours after everyone else had gone to bed. Normally, Francis wouldn't known that Oliver was gone, and he wouldn't have know if he didn't hadn't woken up to the cold that came with the window being open. How easily Oliver had gotten up without Francis's noticing made the longer haired blond think that his husband does this more then he lets on.

"Guess not…" Oliver muttered, and Francis knew something was wrong. His husband was cheerful most of the time, almost overly so, so seeing him like this was... worrying. Oh, don't get Francis wrong, Oliver had calmed down alot since he was a teenager, back then he was almost creepy, but never this much.

"I know what's in that head of yours. You're worrying about those boys, aren't you?"

"You do know what they call State Alchemists right?" Oliver leaned back on the couch with a sad look crossing his face. "The dogs of the military. Not exactly the most popular bunch. I try to imagine what that must be like, enduring that at his age..."

***Fullmetal Alchemist***

"Brother... you awake?" Matthew asked, continuing when Alfred turned his head on the pillow to look at his brother "Mister Francis's quiche... it looked a lot like Mom's, huh?

"Yeah... sadly, it was better then hers…" Alfred replied.

"Alfred, I think everyone's cooking was better then Mom's... Was it really good though?" Matthew asked.

"Mhm." Alfred made a noise of agreement.

"Really? In that case, I'm definitely adding it to the list of things I'm gonna eat once I get my body back." Matthew said, getting out said book.

"Right…Put it on there. Right near the top!" Alfred said smiling.

"Brother…"

"Hm?"

"I sure would like to get our old bodies back soon..."

"I know…me too…"

***Fullmetal Alchemist***

Ludwig stood up from the ground, careful not to damage the Transmutation Circle he just finished. "One more…One more, and Führer Arthur is on his way to hell…"

***Fullmetal Alchemist***

"We have a confirmed report that Belshmit broke into Central Prison last night. Whatever he is up to, he is growing bold." Leon told his Lt. Emila Ice and two Central soldiers as they walked down the hall. "That means our time is short. Close off allroads. Search every square enter to the city. When you find him, shoot on sight. That is an order form the Führer himself." His hands tightened, and only Emila got that Leon was mad. The Lt. gave him his gloves and the Colonel put put them on quickly. "But if I find him first, he is mine!"

***Fullmetal Alchemist***

Alfred and Matthew stood, looking at the sight on a dead MP on the sidewalk. Alfred was wooried that he was alot mote used to this then he should have been.

"Get a medic! Hurry!" Another MP yelled.

"Report to Headquarters! Five men dead!"

"How awful…" Matthew's voice rang out.

"Looks like a steam explosion. Raise the temperature of water fast enough to expand with the force of bomb blast." Alfred explained to the MP's nearby. "And the human body is seventy percent water…Let's hurry. We have to find him before he hurts anyone else."

"Hum." Matthew agreed, following his brother.

***Fullmetal Alchemist***

Two more lines... A mark there... a triangle there and... "Finished…" Ludwig said as he finished his last circle. just as he was finishing, however, and achemic reaction appeared and lit the whole alley way up in blue light. Ludwig narrowed his eyes before dodging the set of stones that came his way.

"Great at reflexes, Ludwig! You're able to dodge my alchemy so easily!" A _very _famillier voice rang out from the dust that was kicked up from the stones.

"I know that voice…" Ludwig muttered, before raising his voice. "Is that you, Mathias?!"

"Indeed! None other! It is I, the Strong Arm alchemist, Mathias Kohler in the flesh!" A man said, with blond hair that stuck up, blue eyes that were narrowed from the smirk he had on his face, and shiny gauntlets on his hands.

"Now, shut it!" Ludwig said, slamming his hand on the water on the ground. The water went flying at Mathias, who stepped to the side and watched as the water sliced through the spikes that protruded from the wall. "Would you stop with the dramtics?! I know perfectly well that that is an act and I wish you would drop it!"

"Fine!" Mathias said, slaming his fist down. "Then, I'm gonna make you pay for making me do my job on my free day! Seriously, do you know how little of those I actually get?! I was getting a well needed beer!" He sent a furry of stone Ludwig's way. Ludwig sighed annoyed as he sent water to stop them.

"That's why I smell beer..."

An explosion resounded throughout the alley from the collision of stone and super heated water, causing Matthew and Alfred, who were going in the opposite direction to pause and turn around in shock. They went running back the direction they came.

"Major!" Matthew yelled when they arrived at the alley. Ludwig threw a water canteen at the boys with alchemical energy surrounding it. It burst into steam. At the last second, Matthew grabbed his brother by the hood of his jacket and spun around, wrapping his arms around Alfred to protect him with his metal body. "Look out!" He cried.

Through the steam, Ludwig ran away to escape the three alchemists.

"Water from his canteen? Thank you, Matt!" Alfred said, knocking against his brother's chest as he did.

"Let's get after him, Brother." Matthew replied.

Mathias came up behind the brothers. "You're not gonna get away that easily!"

"Right!" Both brothers agreed and followed the Major after the criminal.

***Fullmetal Alchemist***

Later that night, Ludwig stood, looking down to the street from the top of a building. The soldiers were still running around, looking for him.

"It's been a long time, Freezer." Leon said, coming up behind him.

Ludwig turned around to see Leon with a bunch of soldiers, who had their guns trained on Ludwig. "Well, Leon Kong. …So the Flame alchemist came out to play."

'You can make this easy on both of us. I'd rather not fight with an old war buddy." Leon replied.

"War buddy?" Ludwig asked, his already narrowed eyes narrowing even more. "Please, don't flatter yourself. I knew no friends in Ishval! Only military bastards and their damn dogs!"

To that, Leon snapped his fingers, causing his glove to spark and quickly transmuted the gases in the air, sending a flame at Ludwig, who caused one of the pipes on the roof to explode to cause a water shower to block the flames. He slammed his hand on another pipe that caused water to rain all over the soldiers and soaking Leon's gloves.

"When the water meets flame, the flame goes out!" Ludwig smirked. He created an ice bridge which he used to cross to the roof of the next building over. When he was over, he turned it into water so he couldn't be followed. Then he went back to the alley where Mathias attacked him to clear the alchemical circle of the rubble covering it. "Damn!" When the rubble was cleared, he grinned. "Yes, yes, yes."

"That's far enough." Alfred shouted, appearing at the end of the alley. "I was wondering what you were doing this alley so I came back to check it out and Bingo!"

Ludwig laughed as he stood up.

Matthew appeared at the other end of the alley. "It's no use trying to escape."

"Escape? There's no need to." Ludwig retorted. He spread his arms apart, grinning, as the ground around him suddenly erupted in red light.

Alfred watched in shock as the whole of Central was suddenly surrounded in red lights. "An alchemic reaction like this, all at the same time…" He murmured.

"Impossible. It couldn't be…" Matthew said.

"A Philosopher's Stone." Alfred cried right before the red light turned a bright blue and ice started to creep up the sides of the alley. "What? He used the moisture in the air…"

"Alfred Jones-Willams."

At his name, Alfred glanced up from the ground to look at Ludwig.

"Dog of the Military, State Alchemist! Do you know what this country is trying to do?!"

"Who cares? More importantly…"

"If you knew, you'd understand what I am trying to do!" Ludwig cried.

"I told you! I don't care!" Alfred shouted at him. "Why do you wackos always try to recruit me?! What part of my attitude makes you think I would?! I'm a hyper, 15 year old that just happens to have alot of jobs to do!"

"... You're not really acting that way lately..."

"Matt! I'm just in a bad mood, ok?!" Alfred pointed at Ludwig. "And its all because of that guy!"

Matthew suddenly jumped over the giant ice block that was behind Ludwig. He landed on the ground right next to Ludwig as he dodged the attack. He dodged most of Matthew's attack, but ended up getting kicked out of the alley. Alfred jumped to the side to avoid getting hit by him as Ludwig tumbled across the ground.

"All right! Nice work, Matt!" Alfred yelled.

"But we still have to stop his alchemy!"

"I know. So where is it?! You have a Philosopher's Stone, don't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Ludwig asked, annoyed at these mere teenagers were getting in the middle of his plans.

"I won't ask again! Where is it?!"

"And what are you going to do, boy...? You're out of your league!" As he said this, the river behind him suddenly sprouted up, turning into a giant glacier. Ludwig stood up, smirking, and grabbed onto the glacier.

Not wanting to be killed, Matthew and Alfred ran away from the glacier and passed Major Mathias, who looked some where between annoyed and having fun. "Stand back to prepare for display of Nordic Alchemy!"

"He's all yours, Major." Alfred cried.

"When I get done with you…" The transmutation circles on his gauntlets lit up with alchemical energy. "…You'll be crying for your mommy!" He slammed his fist into the glacier, destroying parts of it and freezing it in place, only for it to continue by going out the side and through a building. Mathias blinked, his hands dropping to his sides in shock. "That's unexpected…"

"What the heck are you doing! You made it worse!" Alfred and Matthew yelled at the same time.

"Whoops..."

The ground shook violently as the glaciers hit the ground and burst through buildings.

"The ice walls…" Alfred said.

"They're connecting." Matthew muttered shocked. "Don't tell me he's…."

"It's Central…no, Central Command Center…" Alfred said.

"He's going to freeze it over!" Matthew and Alfred shouted together.

Alfred turned to the Major. "Major! Matt and I will stop him. While we do, the transmutation circles…"

"…must be destroyed. You got it!" The major replied.

***Fullmetal Alchemist***

The glaciers continued moving towards Central Command with Ludwig standing atop one of them. "Führer King Arthur Kirkland! For your cold-blooded crimes in Ishval, I condemn you to a frozen hell!"

"Not so fast!" Alfred commanded, using an alchemical pillar he created to reach the top of the glacier, landing in a crouch on it. He was then followed by Matthew doing the same thing. "You can't play that game!"

Matthew landed behind his brother, who was going at Ludwig. The Freezer didn't waste a moment and was already performing alchemy on the glacier. The snow shot up and at Alfred, who destroyed the part of the glacier Ludwig was on. "You're such a pain." He muttered and jumped in the air and slammed his hand on one of the snow blocks in front of him, causing it turn into ice cold water that burned Alfred's skin. While he was distracted, the Freezer started running on ice pillars towards.

"Brother!" Matthew cried, grabbing his brother's shoulders and pulling him away from Ludwig's attack.

"Too slow!" Ludwig cried, slamming a hand into Matthew's helmet. There was a burst of steam that sent the brothers flying back and Matthew's head to go flying.

"Matthew!" Alfred cried, still trapped in his brother's arms as they fell over.

Ludwig took a few steps towards the brothers, staring coldly down at them. Before he could do anything, Matthew kicked out at him, causing him to bend back to dodge. This gave the boys time to flip backwards and break apart. When they were standing, it shocked Ludwig to see that Matthew's armor was empty and there was a transmutation circle drawn with blood inside him.

"There's no one in there. It's empty...!" Matthew got his helmet. "But that... that could only be true if his soul was bonded to the armor...So you lost your arm...and your brother...he lost his entire body... Huh! I see... it allmakes sense... You fools committed the ultimate taboo! You attempted human transmutation, didn't you?! Alchemy's one and only unforgivable sin!" Ludwig yelled.

_**"MMMMatt! Damn it…this can't be happening! No! He's gone! What have I done?! Give him back…he is my brother…JUST GIVE HIM BACK! HE'S MY LITTLE BROTHER! HE IS allI HAVE LEFT!"**_

"You know..." Alfred said, getting up and sighing, but still looking cross. "There are some lines you reallyshouldn't cross."

He ran down the glacier, anger flaring in his eyes. He was normally a pretty layed back guy, but Ludwig just crossed the line so far it wasn't even funny. He slammed his automail fist into Ludwig's stomach, causing the man to bend over in pain. Alfred used this instant to lock his hands together and slam them on the back of his head. Ludwig put his hand on the ice, shooting spikes at Alfred, who back flipped to dodge them. Matthew came forward and sliced the spikes away before swinging his foot at Ludwig, sending him stumbling down the glacier side. Alfred and Matthew slid down the glacier after him. The bloodied Ludwig pushed himself up.

"Give it up! There's no water for you to use here." Alfred said.

"Hah, You've forgotten something." Ludwig said, smiling slightly as his arms started to glow. "I've all the water I need…seventy percent of my body!" Alfred stepped back in surprise as Ludwig threw his body forward as blood spikes sprouted from them. The two spikes slammed into Alfred's shoulder.

"Al!" Matthew cried as he snapped the spikes apart. With Alfred free, he fell to his knees, gripping his shoulder tightly.

Ludwig climbed to his feet, stumbling back. "You guys don't understand the shape this country is in!"

The glaciers hit Central Command as Luig walked away, laughing madly, obviously going insane from blood loss and dehidration.

"Brother! Brother!" Matthew called worriedly.

"We're going after him." Alfred said, pulling the spikes from his shoulder. Matthew saighed, and almost pittied the man that made his brother so mad. It was quite hard to do so, after all. "Mess around with me…will he?"

***Fullmetal Alchemist***

The glaciers exploded in a few spots from the soldiers shooting it. "Did we get it?" One asked, only to be disgruntled when he saw nothing had happened, except that it fixed itself. "Not again!"

A soaking wet Colonel Leon Kong stepped forward angrily with dry gloves he got from Emila. He snapped his finger, creating a giant burst of fire that lit up Leon's kinda-annoyed face that passed as angry for him. "What do you think of my flames now, you bastard?"

From behind him, Emila sighed, holding a suitcase of golves. "When will he learn…It's bad enough that he is useless on rainy days…"

***Fullmetal Alchemist***

Ludwig stumbling down a dark alley. He scowled at his poor shape. He really was on his last legs if he was relying on this. He wasn't going to last much longer... He stopped when he looked up to see Fuhrer Arthur Kirkland standing in front of him.

"Arthur!" Ludwig said through his heavy breathing. His vision swarm, and he shook his head to clear it, only to make himself dizzier. Once he got it under control, he began to laugh madly, not once questioning why he acting insane when he had told himself to keep it calm before he started this mission. Laughing right now seemed perfectly logical. He was going to kill him! He was finally going to kill the source of so much sorrow!

He was going to kill Fuhrer Kirkland!

"Say your prayers!" He threw his right hand out and used his blood to create a spear and charged at the Fuhrer with it. In a flash, Arthur had his sword out.

Ludwig froze behind Arthur for a second before blood burst from his body and his spear cut in half, falling noisily to the ground, followed by Ludwig. Water swarmed around Ludwig, and from that water a red sphere followed. With a chiming sound, the red sphere burst into particles.

Back in Central prison, Hong Kimblee smirked. "That's too bad."

***Fullmetal Alchemist***

With Leon, he snapped both his hands at once to create a giant wall of flames that destroyed the glacier in front of him. "Major! Now!"

"Leave it to me!" Mathias yelled, swinging his Battle Ax around before slaming it on the ground. The transmutation on the blade glowed and the earth started to break apart, completely breaking the transmutation circle Ludwig left. The ice stopped moving and the crisis had been stopped.

***Fullmetal Alchemist***

Mattthew and a heavily breathing Alfred were staring at the soldiers in front of them.

"Fuhrer Kirkland," Alfred said.

"Oh, good work, Fullmetal Alchemist. I see…" Fuhrer Arthur grinned. "To think that I'd be able to give you a hand." His grive turned into a frown. "Though I think I waited to long... Ludwig was completely out of it when I got to him. I don't know why he was being an idiot, using his blood like that. You can only lose so much of that you know! And the dehidration that transmutaion causes... He would of died soon without my help, anyway." He smirked. "This will make a good story for my bratty son."

Alfred and Matthew didn't know why he was enjoying calling his son bratty so much... Was Peter Kirkland so bad?

***Fullmetal Alchemist***

Leon sneezed, and Oliver looked over to his desk.

"Uuh…that a cold I hear?" The blond asked. "Ah, never mind! From what I've told, you are the man of the hour!"

"Agh…I've just destroyed the transmutation circles." Leon said. "But Fuhrer is the one who brought down Belshmit."

"Sure, But the Führer is telling everyone it was you! So congratulations!" Oliver smiled. Leon just looked at him and Oliver deflated. "Though it's like that huh? Suit yourself. But some friendly advice. Next time a superior tells you to take credit for something you didn't do…you might try it for once."

***Fullmetal Alchemist***

"You know…" Matthew said, sitting in a chair beside his brother's hospital bed. "We've never did find out whether or not he had a Philosopher's stone."

Alfred shrugged and smiled, back in his good mood. "No, but may be it will say something in official report…"

The door to the room opened, causing the boys to glance at it. They were surprised to Mathias with a 6-packed of beer, smiling brightly, back in his good mood too. "Hey! When I heard you were in a hospital, I DASHED RIGHT OVER! I figured you needed some beer. Do you know how hard it was to sneak this in here?!"

The boys just stared and were saved from answering by a nurse appearing from behind Mathias.

"Major! We do not allow beer in here!" The nurse said sternly. She reached a hand out. "Now give them over!"

Mathias hugged them to his chest and stuck out his tongue. "Never!" He ran out the door and it wasn't a full 10 seconds before they started hearing crashes.

"WILL YOU GET OUT?!" The nurse yelled. The twins sweatdropped.

***Fullmetal Alchemist***

"Ah...I see, so Ludwig 's dead, is he?" She said, frowning. How annoying. Could their pawns please stay alive for more then a few months? This one didn't even become their pawn until a few months ago! "That's a shame. I had such high hopes for him, too." She messed with her cloak. How boring was talking over the phone about people she didn't like. "But…the Philosopher's Stone? …Sounds like he overused it." She paused and glanced over at her friend, though all she really could see in the dark was the red blood on his noddles, dark brown hair and weird curl, and his red eyes. "Gluttony, try to chew quietly. I'm on the phone...Yes, things are going well here in Liore. We'll be ready." She smirked, and tilted her head into the phone, making her dark hair tilt and her bun bounce for a second.

"It all begins very soon."

***Fullmetal Alchemist***

***Omake***

"Ah, one last thing." Arthur said, making Leon stop. Leon turned back to the Fuhrer as he continued speaking. "Our rising young star is here as well. I'm placing him at your disposal."

"Forgive me, Führer Arthur, but... just to be clear, are you referring to...?" Leon paused. Was he here in Central too?

Arthur nodded. "I am-the Burger Alchemist, Alfred Jones-Willams."

***Burger Alchemist***

Alfred sighed, annoyed, and shifted his feet to get better balance on the roof he and his brother were on. "God damn it! I'm so not going to do this if they don't stick to the script!"

Matthew laughed. "Though it certainly fit..."

"What?!"

"Nothing nothing..."

***End Omake***

_**Ok, so this was made when I was bored. I won't be doing the entire seir-sieris-sei-show, but if you want to know who a person is, or a certin scene played out, then just tell me in a review... **_

_**Please review? I worked hard on this and I'll be sad if no one cares...**_

_**P.S. Oliver is CalmedDown!2P!England, Peta is Fem!Sealand, Leon Kong is Hong Kong and Hong Kimblee is 2P!Hong Kong... I think that is all of the ones you wouldn't reconise off the bat...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I got bored again... Review please? I'll update faster...**

***Fullmetal Alchemist***

Oliver shook as he stared at the map of Amestris. In anger, fear, or shock, he didn't know, but it could have easily been all three. This country...! Has it all been a lie?! All of this bloodshed to create a transmutation circle! Was this country just made for that purpose?! He gritted his teeth and tore his eyes away from the map before the urge to tear it up got any stronger.

"The Second Southern War... The Ishavlen War... and, most recently, The uprisings in Lieor..." He muttered, rubbing his eyes. "All for this-this _plan_?!"

_Click._

"Well well..." Came a voice as the door shut and Oliver whirled around. It was a woman, a beautiful one, with dark hair in a loose bun, and had a fancy dress and cloak on. She smirked. "Aren't you a smart one?" She lifter her hand, as if to strick him, causing her claok to fall away from her chest, revealing her low cut collar and...

"Nice tatoo..." Oliver said, smiling darkly. That tatoo... His mind flashed back to the conversation he had with the Jones-Willams brothers in the hospital. Yep, this lady was one of those that attack Alfred in the Fifth Labratory.

"Are those your final words?" She asked. "Wouldn't you rather scream?" She slashed the air with her hand, and suddenly her fingernail shot out. Oliver got one of his push knives out and dodged the nail just in time, though he still got stabbed in the shoulder. It was still better then being dead. He threw his knife, and ran out of the room before he could see where it landed. He had to get this information to Leon...!

He grimaced and put his hand on his shoulder to apply pressure to stop the bleeding. He was lossing blood, fast, and it was obvious in how he walked as he stumbled down the hall to the phones. He had to call Leon quick, before he passed out.

It was times like this that he wished Leon worked in Central with him.

He stopped at the phones and panted, trying to get air in his lungs. He grabbed the phone before stopping. He knew he shouldn't stop. He knew he should just call. He knew Leon needed to know this but... Did the higher ups need to know? What if they already knew and were betraying this country? He knew the phones here were bugged, but did he even have time to get to the phone booth outside...?

A scream behind him made up his mind.

"Lt. Colonel Hughes!" The desk lady yelled in terror. "You're bleeding! What happened?! Are you ok?!"

Yep, he was going outside. He wasn't about to get this girl killed by letting her hear this. So he just smiled at her shakily, and told her he was fine, before stumbling outside. The bleediong had, luckily, almost stopped, and he was getting some balence back now that he stopped losing blood. He picked the closest phone booth to Central Command, and quickly went in and typed in Leon's number.

_Ring Ring_

Come one! Come on!

_Ring Ri-_

_"Leon!"_

"I'm sorry sir, but this line is a ristricted military line." Came the female, definatly-not-Leon-or-Emila voice. Oliver scowled. He didn't have time for this.

"I am Lt. Colonel Oliver Hughes, and I have important information for Colonel Leon Kong!" He nearly shouted into the phone.

"Can I have your code, please?" She asked.

Oliver scowled harder, and pulled out his wallet, flipping though his papers, trying to find that stupidly, long code that he could never remember. He knew he had dropped his family picture, but he would be able to pick it up once he was done, so he ignored it. He quickly found and grabbed the paper he was looking for. "Ok, my code is Pink, Blue, Gamps, Maes, Tree, Purple. Now put me through!"

"Yes sir."

_Ring Ring_

"Come on, Leon." He muttered. "Pick up!"

_Ring Ring_

_Click._

Oliver's eyes widened at the sound of a gun's safety being turned off and looked behind him.

_No... I can't be..._

"Lt. Colonel Hughes. I will have to ask you to put down the phone." Second Lt. Elizabeta Hedervary said, pointing a gun at him. Oliver looked at her. Something was wrong... His eyes widened.

"You look just like her..." He said, smirking. "But you're not."

And she wasn't. True, it looked like her- same green eyes, same brown curls, same rifle strapped to her back, but is _wasn't._ And you know why? She didn't have her flower on her hair.

"What are you talking about sir?" She asked. "I think you lost too musch blood. I'll ask again-please put down the phone sir."

"Your disgise is impressive, but next time, do some research." Oliver said. "Elizabeta had promised to never hold a gun with her flower, and even turning traitor wouldn't be enough for her to break that promise." He could clearly remember when she had broken down one day, after her, Sergent Roderich Edelstein, and him had to stop a rebellion over in the west. To calm her down, Roderich put a flower in her hair. It worked, and the next day Elizabeta came to work with a flower clip in her hair and promised never to do anything without it, much less hold a gun. The not-Elizabeta stared at him for a moment an evil smile broke on her face. Oliver stiffled a gasp at the sight. Elizabeta's face should not have that look.

"Nice observation skills, Lt. Colonel." She-_it _said. It lifted its hand to its head, and a red light appeared and formed Elizabeta's flower on its hair. "Better?"

Oliver gasped. He put his hand on top of the phone box. "This is not happening. Please tell me I'm hallucinating or something."

"You really are a smart man, Lieutenant Colonel. But did you ever think that would be the cause of your death?"

"Come on. Have a heart, will you?" Oliver said. "I've got a husband and daughter waiting for me." His hand jerked a bit and a knife came flying into his hand. "So the last thing I'm going to do is die on them." He turned around to throw his knife, but froze before he did.

Instead of Elizabeta Hedervary, Oliver came face-to-face with his husband.

_Francis...?_

An evil grin appeared on Francis's face. "You look surprised."

"What the hell are you?" Oliver asked in shock and fear.

Not-Francis didn't answer. It just pulled the trigger. Oliver gasped as pain spread through his body and he collasped.

"Oliver, what is it now?"

Oliver wanted to laugh that now, of all times, Leon decided to pick up...

"Oliver? Oliver?!"

He was kinda proud... to get his friend to show as much emtion as concern... He watched with shaky breaths and black-dotted vision as a hand hung the phone back up, cutting off Leon's concern yells. Oliver followed the arm back to the body and was glad that the monster was back, in what he assumed, his normal form. He was a tan man, about 22, with dark brown hair and a single fly away curl. He looked down and saw Oliver's gazed, and smirked, making his amber eyes narrow.

"You humans don't make any sense to me." He said. "You throw away your lives for nothing."

With one last smirk, he left, and Oliver coughed. The dark spots were getting bigger and his thought process was getting slower. Heis body was already numb. He knew he was about to die. "Francis….I'm so sorry…Peta." His family... Please let those monsters stay away from his family. "Remember Daddy loves you. I'm sorry." His head dropped down to his shoulder.

***Fullmetal Alchemist***

_**Review...please? Pretty Please? Give me some sugestions! Pllleeeeaaaasssseeee!**_

_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
